


Do You Want to Know a Secret?

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR rare pair week 2k18 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: “I should've told you,” Gokudera whispered. He could see the red string of fate – the string that still connected Tsuna and the corpse of Byakuran together.





	Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> the first parts are set in the future. 8)

“Do you want to know a secret, Tsuna?”

Tsuna noted the lack of an honorific from the other, and he glared at him. Why was it when he was around Byakuran, his emotions turned haywire? He couldn't control himself properly, like Byakuran had a way of making him _feel_ a hundred times more strongly than he ought to.

Tsuna was winning easily—a surprise for everyone. Byakuran was bloodily and beaten, his wings no longer able to lift his weight through the air, so he remained grounded; Tsuna's body was shaking under the rush of adrenaline.

“Shut up,” he said flatly, ramming his fist into Byakuran again. The Millefiore boss only smiled as he doubled over, spitting out blood.

“Tsuna-chan,” Byakuran said softly, watching as Tsuna reached out to grab him. The Vongola Decimo's hand closed around his throat. Byakuran seemed to wait just before he lost his breath.

“Tsuna-chan, I'm your s-”

Tsuna didn't hear the rest, but he could guess.

* * *

“Juudaime.”

Tsuna looked Gokudera with deadened eyes. “Yes?” He was shaking, and Gokudera couldn't tell if it was rage or shock that caused it. It wasn't fear, surely – Tsuna usually always announced his fear with a gasp, but this - this had to be shock. Gokudera didn't want to think about how it could be rage.

“Are you...” Gokudera reached out to grab Tsuna's shoulder, but Tsuna moved away.

“I'm fine.” He smiled, a single fractured smile, cracked at the edges. “Hayato. This is the best I've ever been, no thanks to you.” He said his first name like they were equals, and Gokudera knew Tsuna was beginning to reject him as his Guardian.

“Juudaime.” Gokudera's nervousness spiked upwards, ignoring the last comment. “You do realise what you did?”

Tsuna looked down at his hands. His gloves were red, he noted, a little hysterically. “I fought.” A look around, and he remembered this wasn't his own time. He wanted to go back, return to his mother and cry.

“Juudaime,” Gokudera's voice sounded coaxing. Tsuna looked at the ground, at the pile of feathers, and then at Gokudera.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “But I had to.” He ignored everyone else; none of the Guardians said anything, and for once even Varia was stunned into silence. Or maybe they weren't there – maybe they left. He had no idea, Gokudera's and Tsuna's gaze fixed on each other.

“Juudaime-”

“It's your fault,” Tsuna said, face twisting. “You're _my_ storm. Why didn't you say?”

“How could I tell you that your soul mate was him?” Gokudera asked, trying to reason with Tsuna. “How could I tell you that Byakuran was your soul mate? I couldn't-”

“I killed him,” Tsuna said, face lifting to the sky. “It hurt so badly. I didn't think the pain would be that bad, when you know your soul mate is dead.” He heaved a sigh. “No wonder my mother settled for Iemitsu. The pain of it all drove her crazy.”

“I should've told you,” Gokudera whispered. He could see the red string of fate – the string that still connected Tsuna and the corpse of Byakuran together. That was his role, as a Storm; and he hid the truth, knowing he couldn't allow it to happen. The string that connected Byakuran and Tsuna had snapped, leaving Byakuran and wrapping itself around Tsuna's neck. It was already tightening.

Tsuna shrugged. “I'm going to be with him when we get back.”

“Wha-?!”

Tsuna only looked at him. “It's your fault. You know what they say, don't you? About Skies who lose their soul mate.”

Gokudera bit his lip.

“They go mad with the pain,” Tsuna continued. “They lose their minds. So thanks, Hayato.” He spat out the words with all the venom he could muster. “I'm going to be just like my parents.”

* * *

Back in Tsuna's own time, the cellphone rang. Tsuna stared at it, wondering who'd have his number. He couldn't think of anyone, but regardless – he answered.

“Tsuna-chan,” a familiar voice announced itself.

Relief flooded through his body, making him sag in his seat. “Byakuran.”

“I'm glad you're as happy to hear my voice as I am to hear yours,” Byakuran said cheerfully. “Oh, and no hard feelings about the future – that was a future without you by my side, after all.”

Tsuna sighed. “Are you going to use me to take Vongola?”

“Maybe so.”

“I don't mind,” Tsuna admitted, and Byakuran hummed down the line.

“I'll see you soon,” Byakuran said.

“Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so basic lore;
> 
> 1\. only skies can have soulmates, and storms aid this in the romantic sense. the other flames can see other kinds of soulmates, but that's too long and I'm chronically lazy so  
> 2\. this is based on the concept of the red string of fate, except I modified that myth heavily lmao. the position of the string varies from person to person and depends on the emotion; hence, when tsuna kills byakuran it goes around his neck, reflecting tsuna's emotional pain.  
> 3\. when you're with your soulmate, your emotions become less controllable / more intense. basically, tsuna killed byakuran because he was thrown into a frenzy, because it was the _storm/romantic_ link, in which the romantic link is more lustful. the link you see depends on the attribute of the flame, so yamamoto's blue string would have a calming influence on tsuna.  
>  4\. when your soulmate dies, you know it. other than that, you generally have no idea what happened to them, or who they are until you're in the same room as them. nana and iemitsu both lost their romantic soulmates, so they ended up with each other.  
> 5\. yes, that makes nana a sky. fight me.
> 
> idk if i explained well but meh.
> 
>  
> 
> [the tumblr post :3c](https://unwrathful.tumblr.com/post/174929906156/title-do-you-want-to-know-a-secret-author)


End file.
